La llave
by Solange's
Summary: A veces algunos encuentros que creiamos meramente casuales, pueden cambiar totalmente el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Shinichi después de haber terminado su relación con Reira ya no sabe que rumbo está tomando su vida. Hasta que una conocida de la infancia vuelve a su vida, logrando que olvide todo y se enamoré de ella otra vez. La pregunta es, ¿ella también está enamorada de él?


**Prologo**

* * *

 _Suecia, Estocolmo, hace muchos años atrás_

Una persona durante toda su vida al menos una vez se pregunta, ¿cuántas de las personas que he conocido o que conoceré permanecerá en mi vida? ¿Y cuántas de ellas se irán de ella?

Y es por que las cosas son así, durante toda nuestra vida nos encontramos, cruzamos y dejamos a personas que con las cuales pudimos haber vivido una duradera amistad o simplemente intercambiar pequeñas palabras, pero que sin embargo pueden llegar a tener un gran impacto en nuestra vida.

Shinichi Okazaki caminaba por las calles de Estocolmo, había salido de casa ya que era inútil quedarse en una casa en donde nadie lo quería en primer lugar.

Escuchó la voz de una niña detrás de él.

― ¿Estás llorando?

― ¡Claro que no! ― dijo girando sobre sí mismo, no sin antes secarse las lagrimas y dispuesto a decirle a quien quiera que fuera que se largara.

Sin embargo, paró en seco antes de poder decir nada más.

Ante él había una niña de largo cabello negro y de grandes ojos azules, portaba un vestido blanco con flores estampadas, pero el estilo era más parecido al de la época victoriana, tenía encaje y terminaba con una falda de varias capas, casi como si fuera un tutú, además de tener mangas ¾. Sin contar el hecho de que su vestido fuera algo llamativo para que una niña de su edad lo llevase puesto, ella era simplemente preciosa.

Su piel era pálida y su rostro era simplemente sublime, tanto que se podría comparar como al de un angel. Sus facciones eran armoniosas, aristocráticas; pero lo que más llamó la atención de Shin eran sus grandes orbes azules, tan claros, limpios e inocentes y llenos de bondad como si ningún mal pensamiento hubiera alcanzado a esa encantadora criatura delante de él.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― preguntó la desconocida.

Shin tuvo que recomponerse.

― Sí. Sí, estoy bien.

― ¿Entonces porque llorabas?

― ¡No estaba llorando! ― gritó él, pero se arrepintió casi inmediatamente.

Ella solo quería ser cortés y gentil, mientras que él la estaba tratando muy mal.

― Lo siento, no quise gritarte.

― Está bien, también yo cuando lloro no quiero que nadie me vea. Trato de hacerme la fuerte y alejo a todos de mi alrededor ― dijo para después sonreír.

Shin al ver esto se sonrojó levemente.

― Entonces si no me vas a decir el porque estabas llorando, ¿me dirás que haces aquí?

― Estaba paseando por la ciudad.

― Ya veo, Estocolmo es realmente bonita. Pero yo prefiero Lyon y Tokyo.

― ¿Visitaste Francia y Japón?

― Sí.

― Pero pensaba que a las chicas les gustaba más París por ser "más romántica" ― dijo Shin haciendo énfasis en la palabra romantica.

― No todas las niñas son iguales. Además en mi opinión Lyon es mucho mejor que París, tiene su encanto no lo dudo pero prefiero a Lyon por tener más cultura tanto en la música, arte, en lo académico y en la gastronomía. Sin contar que los jardines y los parque son increíblemente hermosos, mi favorito es el de La Tête d'OR, nunca me canso de ir allí.

― Entonces más que romántica tu eres del tipo intelectual.

― No exactamente, soy romantica pero Lyon me parece más romántica que París, tiene su propio encanto. Además sus festivales musicales y sus teatros son muy conocidos en toda Francia. Ni que hablar de la gastronomía, es sin duda la mejor de todo el país.

― Lo siento, cuando hablo de Lyon pierdo totalmente la cabeza ― se disculpó al notar que estaba divagando con sus comentarios sobre historica ciudad también conocida como la capital mundial de la gastronomía.

― Se nota ―

― ¿Y tú vives aquí en Estocolmo?

― Sí, ¿porqué?

― Pues porque no pareces ser sueco.

― Ni tú tampoco.

― Pero yo nunca dije que lo fuera. Soy japonesa.

Shin estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a una japonesa con ojos azules.

― No lo pareces.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó la niña.

Shin entonces con sus dedos indicó sus ojos.

― Mis ojos… ― contestó ella.

― Sí, nunca había visto a una japonesa con ojos azules.

― Es por una anomalía genética, mi gemela tiene los ojos marrones, mientras yo salí con los ojos azules.

― ¿Tienes una gemela?

― Sí, mi hermana mayor ― dijo con mucho entusiasmo al hablar de ella.

― ¿Y tú? ― preguntó a Shin.

― ¿Yo?

― Sí, ¿de dónde eres?

― También soy japonés.

― ¿Y tienes hermanos?

― Solo uno, mayor que yo ― _Pero me aborrece,_ pensó el al recordarle.

― ¿Y tu familia?

― Están en casa, mientras que mi padre trabaja.

Shin se percató que estaba hablando de su familia con una desconocida, y entonces paró de hablar.

Se quedaron sentados en esa misma posición por un buen rato hasta que la niña se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

― Tengo una idea. Sigueme.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― Tú solo ven ― le dijo tirando de su mano para que la siguiera.

Shin pudo ver a los lejos, en esa misma dirección al final de la calle había una sola tienda, tenía el aspecto de una tienda de antigüedades por el exterior, pero lo que más resaltaba era el enorme reloj situado sobre la vitrina y entrada de color verde agua, con la escrita World's End.

Los dos niños entraron.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?

― Es una boutique. Es una replica exacta de la boutique que hay en Londres de Vivienne Westwood.

La mayoría de la ropa en los estantes era del tipo punk rock, gótica, grunge y muchas otros tipos de ropa que encajaban con el género.

― ¿Y tú como la conoces?

― Uno de mis padres tiene un gusto algo particular y anticuado ― lo cual explicaba porque ella llevaba puesto ese vestido tan lleno de encaje ― Él dice que el estilo punk gótico a veces congenia con el estilo de ropa que usaban en la época Renacentista y la Victoriana. Por eso cuando vio la tienda se puso en contacto con la señora Vivienne para que diseñara ese tipo de ropa para mi y mi hermana, aunque las nuestras tienen colores más vivos que las punk de aquí.

― ¿Pero aún no entiendo como es que conoces la tienda?

― Es que Nathan nos trae aquí cuando llega, y nos las probamos. La verdad es muy quisquilloso y difícil cuando se trata de nuestro guardarropas.

― ¡Hola D.!

Era una mujer alta de cabello rojo el cual caía con ligeras ondulaciones hasta sus hombros y ojos marrones, llevaba puesto lo que estaba expuesto en el maniquí de afuera. Solo tenía un chaleco sin mangas para cubrir el torso y debajo de este se podía ver su brazos y pecho llenos de tatuajes, unos pantalones negros de latex, el cual ceñía sus delgadas piernas. Tenía unos piercings en ambas orejas, uno en uno de los costados de la nariz y otro en su ceja derecha. Su maquillaje era ligero, no demasiado escandaloso, con una ligera sombra en sus ojos y sus labios de un rojo opaco, casi el mismo tono que el vino. Sin embargo, aún con toda esa tinta y agujeros en la cara y en su cuerpo se podía decir que era muy linda.

― ¡Hola Michelle!

― ¿Vienes a ver si llegaron nuevos vestidos de la Sra. Vivienne?

― No, solo vine a echar un ojo. Ya sabes como a Nathan le gusta esta boutique.

La mujer asintió sonriendo, percatandose de Shin.

― ¿Y quién es él, tu novio? ¿No eres todavía muy joven? ― preguntó pícaramente mientras veía

― ¡Claro que no! Solo es un niño que conocí hoy día.

― Tranquila, no tienes porque estar a la defensiva ― dijo divertida mientras levantaba las manos, haciéndose la ofendida.

― Sin embargo el niño se lo pierde, no hay niña más hermosa en toda Suecia que tu D.

― Eso no es cierto, Saya también es bonita.

― Tienes razón, entonces están en un empate.

La niña sonrió satisfecha ante lo dicho por Michelle

― ¿Entonces qué es lo a lo que exactamente quieres echarle un ojo?

― No lo sé ― dijo para después percatarse en que su acompañante esta muy concentrado ― ¿Qué miras?

― Esa bola… ― indicó Shin un orbe con una cadena.

― Ese es un encendedor, pero al mismo tiempo también es un collar.

― ¿Un collar?

― Se los haré ver.

Sacó al collar de la vitrina y se lo puso al cuello, para luego encender el orbe.

― Es tanto un accesorio como un encendedor

― ¿Y para que alguien quería algo así?

― Pues les sirve a las personas que fuman, no solo llevan un collar sino que también un encendedor.

― Podría compararlo a un dos por uno. No solo se lleva una accesorio sino que también un encendedor.

― Exactamente ― dijo con entusiasmo mientras miraba a Shin. Pero luego su rostro volvió a ser serio y se dirigió hacía atrás

― Ahora que lo recuerdo viene con algo más, esperen.

Sacó de la misma vitrina otro collar de plata, pero este en la cadena tenía una llave con la misma forma de cruz que el encendedor con incrustado en el centro la misma piedra roja, junto a una placa, una cruz y el mismo orbe pero este era más pequeño a comparación del otro.

― Qué lindo.

Michelle tomó los dos collares y los sostuvo con las manos.

― Este collar acompaña a este otro, Vivienne hizo muchos de este tipo ― indicando el encendedor ― sin embargo, este es el único que viene con una llave como acompañante.

― ¿El único? ¿Por qué?

― No lo sé ― indicó contrayendo sus hombros ― Vivienne nunca lo dijo, pero supongo que lo hizo como en memoria a Sid y a Nancy.

― ¿De quienes hablas?

― De Sid Vicious un cantante famoso de la cultura punk rock y Nancy era su novia, ambos murieron hacía ya un tiempo atrás.

― Estás muy informada D.

― Es que hace unos días leí en el periódico que estaban haciendo un memorial en su honor, allí fue en donde me enteré. ¿Tu también fuiste Michelle?

― Sí. Él por un tiempo trabajó en la tienda de Vivienne de Londres antes de ser miembro de la banda de Sex Pistols, después de eso ella se volvió su estilista y sintió mucho su partida.

― Eso es muy triste.

― Sí, lo es.

― ¿Y entonces, los quieren?

― Pero, ¿no quieres conservarlos tú?

― No, prefiero que alguien se los lleve y los use a que se queden aquí a acamular polvo ― _Además porque ustedes dos me dan una buena vibra,_ pensó entre sí

― ¿Qué miras? ― preguntó Shin mirando a la mujer.

― Nada en particular ― sonrió.

― ¿Entonces, los quieren?

― ¿Cuanto cuestan?

― Solo por ser tu D, te los daré gratis. Nathan gasta mucho en la tienda. Consideralo un regalo de mi parte.

― Entonces acepto.

Diva aceptó el obsequio muy felizmente.

― Otra cosa antes de que se vayan ― agregó Michelle.

― La llave en ese collar abre el encendedor. Dame, les enseño.

Tomó tanto al orbe como la llave y la incrustó en una ranura al costado del encendedor dando dos vueltas, haciendo que este se abriera. Había un hueco vacío en el interior de este, cubierto por seda roja oscura.

― Aquí pueden guardar algo si lo desean.

Y con esas palabras ambos salieron de la tienda, para dirigirse al Kunsgan, un parque situado en el centro de la ciudad, reconocido por sus conciertos y sus cafeterías al interior de este.

Se encontraban sentados en una banca, mientras comían un helado comprado hace tan solo unos pocos minutos atrás.

― Toma.

Dijo ella brindándole el encendedor a Shin.

― ¿Porqué me lo das? Michelle te lo dió a ti como regalo.

― Pero yo te lo quiero dar a ti. No tiene nada de malo.

― Claro que lo tiene, ni siquiera me conoces.

Entonces se percató de algo, ella en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre, ni él tampoco el suyo.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente la niña se sacó el brazalete de oro que llevaba puesto en su muñeca, abrió el encendedor con la llave del otro collar y lo puso en su interior para seguido cerrarlo y dárselo de nuevo a Shin.

― Hagamos una promesa. Si en algún momento nos volvemos a ver nos diremos nuestros nombres y me regresaras el brazalete dentro del encendedor.

― ¿Por qué no simplemente nos decimos nuestros nombres ahora?

― Porque entonces ya no sería divertido. ¿Lo prometes? ― preguntó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

― Lo prometo ― aunque no sabía porque le insistiera tanto en algo que no iba a pasar nunca. Después de eso cada uno iría a su casa, y no se volverían a ver nunca más, el cual solo pensar en ello hizo que Shin tuviera una punzada al corazón.

― Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte ― dijo viendo la hora en el reloj en frente de su banca.

― ¿Aunque ya no nos volvamos a ver? ― preguntó él casi como un reflejo, antes siquiera haber pensado en pronunciar esas palabras.

― Yo estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver ― afirmó ella con convicción.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

― Simplemente lo sé ― dijo mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Shinichi ante tal expresión de la niña se sonrojó, no pudiendo no sonreír a su vez. Se saludaron y ella se fue desapareciendo entre la multitud, dejando a Shin en aquel parque tan hermoso el cual nombre era imposible de pronunciar para los extranjeros. Ese, fue el primer amor de nuestro querido Shinichi Okazaki.

Ambos niños no sabían que esas pocas horas pasadas juntos marcarían sus vidas para siempre. Aunque a veces los finales felices no siempre ocurren en la vida real.


End file.
